


Welcome Home

by princess_mouse



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Relationship(s), Returning Home, Touring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 01:43:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10322672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_mouse/pseuds/princess_mouse
Summary: Home is when I'm alone with you.Connected to Izzy's Eyes!!





	

“Don’t stop,” Izzy moaned.

His body tingled and shook underneath Gilby’s body. All morning they had been playing this game. It started with Gilby’s talented mouth finding its away down to Izzy’s semi alert morning wood. Now he couldn’t get Gilby to cooperate. The raven-haired man slapped away the grabby hands and took control of the situation.

Everything was slow. All Gilby’s movements were languid and smooth, which brought out the worst side of Izzy. It reduced him to a moaning mess. He begged for more but knew he wasn’t going to get it. Gilby was such a power-hungry brat sometimes. Right now, Gilby was being intimate, savouring every thrust he made and basking in how much it made Izzy beg. They had a unique sexual appetite that could only be sated through each other. Izzy lived for the moments he had Gilby over his knee spanking him and that fantasy alone was keeping him somewhat subdued.

Izzy’s long legs wrapped tightly around Gilby’s waist, trying to hold him down. “Ah, god. Please, give me more,” his hands searched out for anything to grab. His fingers rung at the sheets on their bed. Izzy could feel his toes tingling from the pleasure. Gilby gave his hips a sharp snap to shut Izzy up. A grabbled moan rang out into the room.

“You know how this works, Iz. Shut it,” Gilby teased as he pulled out again. The sound of Izzy’s whimpers from the withdrawal brought a sinister smile to Gilby’s face. He slammed into the brunette’s body hard and hit Izzy’s prostate. Stars clouded Izzy’s vision and his body absorbed the shock of pleasure that washed over him. His fingers twisted in the sheets and his toes tingled more.

He wanted to beg and spit out every profanity he knew but there would be repercussions.

Gilby rolled his hips in place and felt Izzy shake against him. “Awe, does Izzy bear want more?”

Without much warning, Gilby slammed into Izzy’s waiting body relentlessly. Every thrust hit Izzy’s sweet spot causing him to scream to the high heavens and alert all the neighbors he was finally getting what he needed.

“Yell for me, Izzy bear,” Gilby taunted. His free hand grabbed at Izzy’s dick and stroked it in rhythm with his thrusts.

Izzy’s back arched up from the bed and his strangled screams of pleasure had probably alerted his band members scattered throughout LA that he was being fucked into the mattress. The neighbors were going to complain (they always do). It’d been ten months and there was a lot of sex to catch up on. The wait meant Gilby and Izzy needed to reclaim each other. Their time was spent exploring each others body to remind themselves of the powerful connection they shared emotionally and physically. In all of Izzy’s life he had never been so connected to one person so intimately. Sure, he was connected to Axl in a similar way but they were best friends. Gilby was his little hippy, his sweet blue eyed darling, and he was head over heels in love. 

“Who makes you cum, Izzy bear?” Gilby groaned as he kept up his back breaking speed. His mission was to ruin Izzy so he could baby him all day.

Izzy loved that nickname.

“Gilby,” he choked out.

Gilby smirked at the response, “Who?”

Izzy’s body was on overdrive. His breathing was in a ruckus and everything was oversensitive. He felt the burning sensation in his lower stomach and his body tried to keep up with every one of Gilby’s movements.

“Gilby!” Izzy screamed to the heavens as he came. His head lulled to the side as he tried to catch his breath between all the moaning and screaming.

Gilby’s pace slowed significantly and with no verbal confirmation came deep into his lover’s body. He dropped forward and tried to catch his breath. Lips seeking out Izzy’s to show him more affection. Satisfaction burned through Gilby’s body and his ears were still ringing from all of Izzy’s screaming.

Izzy kissed back lazily. His head was swimming from the pleasure and there was no chance he was coming down from his high anytime soon.

“Hey, I’m going to get up,” Gilby said as he pulled out. There was a lot of grumbling coming from the man beneath him. “I’m going to make you breakfast, you goof,” Gilby countered.

He wiggled his way out of Izzy’s hold and got out of bed. Taking a moment, he looked down at the spent body on the bed. Tired blue eyes looked up at him in adoration. He’d missed Izzy looking at him like that. Ten months of touring had been too long. They’d missed each other’s birthdays, Halloween, and even Christmas. They were reduced to private phone calls in hotels, dirty words, and fantasies exchanged through whispers. He’d only ever heard Izzy cry over the phone once because the issues with the band and the stress was getting to him. Izzy always thought about the people he loved most and put them before himself. Gilby had fallen for that selflessness and innocence; Izzy was an angel who would fall from grace the moment he got his hands on a dick. He played the shy game with everyone but behind a closed door he was devious. Gilby absolutely loved that about Izzy, either he was going to be an innocent angel or a cunning devil. Either way, he was Gilby’s starshine.

“I love you,” Izzy murmured as he rolled over onto his side. Every part of him wanted to get up from the bed and wrap his arms around Gilby’s naked body. Instead he settled on watching his lover shuffle into a pair of sweats. He didn’t think he would be moving anytime soon.

Bending down, Gilby pressed a light kiss to Izzy’s forehead, “I love you too, starshine.”

Izzy wrinkled his nose at the nickname. Izzy bear was one thing but starshine was his least favorite. It had been Axl’s fault that nickname stuck- one to many jokes calling Axl Willy Wonka over his sweet tooth and he started calling Izzy starshine. Gilby had latched onto the detested childhood nickname even if Izzy did fill his life with light and tormented him with it.

Gilby noticed the face his boyfriend made and it made him feel warm inside. He was thankful that Axl was such a loudmouth brat at times because he loved seeing Izzy cringe like that. Izzy wasn’t sharing the M&M’s with the redhead and that was how the outburst occurred. That was how Gilby found a way to make Izzy cringe from across the world and he never felt better. It had been one of the best things he’d overheard on the phone during tour aside from the gorgeous sounds of Izzy moaning his name out on the other line.

The late morning sun seeped in through the windows and made the dust mots dance around the room. Izzy felt warm and cozy being back in his bed. He was going to bask in the afterglow of sex and the sun till he had to get up. Izzy watched Gilby sneak out of bedroom to make breakfast. The sun made Gilby’s inky hair glow in the light as he left the safe confines of their bedroom. He already hated that one room separated them.

Looking around their room, Izzy admired what they’d built in their first year together as a couple. They’d always been close as friends with benefits but the best thing Izzy ever did was commit. The way Gilby watched him with dark blue eyes and questioned every reason they belonged together, made Izzy realize just how much he loved him. The life and home they built together gave Izzy a euphoric feeling. This was his forever.

They would be celebrating their first year as a couple and Izzy couldn’t wait to tell Gilby about his present. He knew they would spend the day watching old movies or hunting through an antique store in search of more Bohemian decor. They’d have sex again and go to sleep next to each other; the next morning they’d wake up to celebrate being together for a year.

They could be a million miles apart but Gilby would always feel like home. Whether it was his voice over the phone or his blue eyes shining in the morning sun, Izzy was content. He knew that wherever he was Gilby would be with him and their reunion would be twice as sweet.

The sound of Foreigner blasted through the house and the smell of bacon wafted into the bedroom. A smile pulled at the corners of his mouth as he heard Gilby singing along to Juke Box Hero. Izzy had missed mornings like this. The sun heated his skin and the homemade quilt on their bed was a comfortable reminder he was home to stay for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> Here is that little rare pair dealio :) 
> 
> A little fluff and bonding. 
> 
> It's also a happy story!! I am capable of happy stories not just brooding sad, struggling love stories!! :P
> 
> I promise there is an Izzy/Axl fic in the works! I'll get it up soon as I can. I have a few other's on the go just waiting to get that jolt of inspiration.


End file.
